Andiego (What Happens)
by Spooksville
Summary: Hey, Guys SORRY it took so long. Some of the chapter I will post may be short. I have a lot of stuff on my plate. I have two FanFiction. Which is this and The Spooksville. And I Have to work on my other Book which is on Wattpad. Its called When I First Met Her. Go and Check it out. Its a Liam Dunbar Book. May take long. Comment to inspire me with ideas of yours. To Be Continued...
1. Chapter 1

At school

Diego was walking to his locker.

When he closed it, he saw Andi hang out with Emma and Daniel.

He hasn't spend time with them. Mostly spending time with Maddie, his girlfriend.

So he walked to them. Hey! Diego said, Oh, Hey. Daniel and Emma said. So what are you guys talking about? Diego said.

We were talking the new Zombie Acopalze 4, I just got. Andi said. No way, I have always been dreaming about playing that game. Well, we were going to play the game, after school at my house.

So are you coming, Diego? Andi said.

Yeah, you should come. Emma said.

I can't, I told Maddie, I'll go to her house after school. Diego said.

I told you, Emma and Daniel. You both own me 20 bucks. Andi said.

And left to go to her next class, history.

What was that about, Daniel. Diego said.

Well, we were talking about Zombie Acopalze 4, that Andi got. Then Andi said we can play it, after school at her house.

And Emma said why don't you invite Diego.

Andi said, even if i ask him, his going to say no, he is always with Maddie. Daniel said.

Then Daniel and I, bet on you that you will say yes.

And well, you know the rest. Emma said.

Diego had no idea that Andi felt like that.

Then, the bell rang. Andi and Diego had the same class.

Hey, Proxy. Maddie said. Hey, Maddie.

Today, can I sit by Andi, please.

Is she upset with you. Maddie said.

Yes.,she is.

Okay! Maddie said

. Diego went to sit with Andi. Andi, please talk to me.

Andi was writing in a book. She had hatred in her eyes.

Andi, you don't understand, how hard I work to get Maddie to like me.

She kept writing hard, but this time she was taking notes.

Andi, please talk to me. Diego said.

Then Andi raised her hand. Yes Andi, said the teacher. Can I be excused, I'm not feeling good.

Sure Andi, if it gets bad go to the nurse office. The teacher said. Okay. Andi said.

Andi, wait. Diego said.

Andi got her stuff and left. Andi was mad, she was walking down to the janitor's closet.

When she got there, she was crying.

Then, a few minutes later the bell rings.

Andi got up and left. Diego was looking for Andi. Diego found Andi.

She was walking fast.

Andi! Please wait. Diego said.

She left school and went straight to home.

Andi, said Diego in his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Andi's home

Andi rushed to get home.

She went up to her room and laid down on her bed.

Her mom went to her room. Andi, what are you doing here. Her mom asked.

I wasn't feeling good. Andi said. Are you okay, Andi? Yeah, for now.

Go to Sleep, Andi and see if you feel better. Her mom said. Okay, Mom.

At school

Hey Proxy! Maddie. Oh, hey. Diego said

Are you ready for Lunch, Proxy.

Yeah I am.

They walked to Lunch.

Then Emma, saw Diego and went up to him. Emma couldn't find out where is Andi.

She was worried about Andi.

Hey Diego, have you seen Andi? Emma asked.

No, I only saw her last class. What's wrong, Emma?

I can't find Andi. So, yeah, I better ask Daniel. If he knows where Andi is. Emma said. Then Emma, left.

Then Maddie and Diego started to eat.

All Diego, can think of is Andi.

Proxy, Are you okay? Yeah, why I wouldn't be. Diego said.

Just asking. Maddie said. Then, both of them finished their lunch.

Diego saw Daniel and Emma talking and Emma was worried still.

Um, Proxy I have to go to the bathroom, so you can go whatever you want. Maddie said.

Okay! Diego said.

Maddie entered the bathroom and Diego went over to Emma and Daniel.

Hey, guys, Did you find Andi yet? Diego said

. No, we haven't. Daniel said. Maybe, I should call her.

At Andi's home

Andi woke up because her phone was ringing. She picked up the phone.

Conversation

**Andi**-Hello!

**Emma**- Andi, where are you

**Andi**- I'm at my house, I wasn't feeling good

**Emma**- Oh, Are you okay?

**Andi**- Yeah, for now.

**Andi**- Well, I have to go. Bye.

(Andi hanged up Emma)

Andi was acting weird. What's wrong with me? Andi said.

I just dream about Diego. It can't be, I like Diego.

At school

She just hanged up on me, and she never hangs up on. Something is wrong.

Wrong? Daniel and Diego said.

I better, go and check up on Andi. Emma said.

But, you have class. Daniel said. No I don't, free period. Emma said.

Wait, before you go can you tell Andi, we need to talk. Diego said. Of course, Diego.

Daniel, do you have something to tell Andi. Emma said.

Of course, tell Andi...I hope...she gets...better...yeah. Daniel said.

And, Emma said.

And... come back... to school... when you...are feeling better.. yes. Daniel said.

Okay, Bye boys. Emma said.

Emma left school and went straight to Andi's home.


	3. Chapter 3

At Andi's Home

There was a knock at the door.

It was Emma knocking on the door.

Andi's mom opened the door. Emma, hi should you be at school? Andi mom said.

Hi, Andi's mom, um yes and no. I have a free period. Emma said. So, what are you doing here? Andi's mom said.

Can I see Andi, please. Emma said.

Of course. Andi's mom said.

Emma went in to Andi's room.

Um, Hi Emma Why are you here? Andi said. Come on Andi, I know something is wrong, what is it? Emma said.

Um, well I think I like Diego, Emma. Andi said.

What, you do? Aww, you like Diego. so cute. You two perfect couple. Emma said.

No, Emma. Diego has a girlfriend Maddie, and I don't want to ruin it. I just hate that Diego always hang out with Maddie all the time and He doesn't even hang out with me. Andi said.

Andi, thats called jealous. Emma said.

Emma I need help. What should I do? Andi said.

Um, I don't know but, I think you need to tell Diego about how you feel about him and Maddie. Emma said.

Um, let me think about it, NO! Just forget it Emma, lets go back to school. Andi said.

Then Andi got changed and ready, back to school.

At School

Andi and Emma walked into school, and went to their next class.

And both of them, have the same class. But, who also has the same class with them was Diego.

So Emma and Andi walked into class, and went to their seat. Then Diego came in. and sat next to Andi.

Andi, why have you not been talk to me? Diego said.

Please, Diego don't start this again. Right now, I don't want to talk to you. Andi said with anger.

Then Emma gave her Andi, you need to tell him look.

Andi, please tell me whats bothering you. Diego said.

You want to know whats bothering me. Okay, whats bothering me is that, you keep hang out with Maddie a lot instead of me. Andi said again with anger.

Andi, I didn't know thats how you really felt. Diego said.

Well, thats how I felt. Right now, Diego just pretend that we aren't friends. Andi said. Diego was sad.

And Emma heard everything. Emma can't believe thats how Andi felt about Diego and Maddie.

Then, it was the end of the class.

Emma took Andi's arm and rushed out of the room.

What was that, Andi? Emma said.

I don't know, thats how I felt, I guess. Andi said.

Wow, Andi I'm so proud that you told Diego, how you felt. But, it was also hurtful, that you told Diego, that, to pretend that you guys aren't friends. Emma said.

Well, sorry. But, he been doing a good job at it. Andi said.

What does that mean? Emma said.

Well, he hasn't been hang out with us, the Sharks.

Well, I have to go, Emma. I can't be late for Swim practice today. Andi said.


	4. Chapter 4

Swim Practice

"Where is Andi?" Daniel asked.

"I don't know,its unlike for Andi to miss Swim Practice." Diego said.

Then, Andi came out running.

"I'm here, sorry for being so late. There was traffic." Andi said.

"But, the swimming pool is here at school." Daniel said.

"I know, but this kid puked all over the floor, and the best part of all, the kid puked all over the Panthers. Classic and Awesome!" Andi said while laughing.

"Wait What" Diego said.

"Yeah, this kid puked all over the panthers. Hilarious!"

"No, it isn't. Maddie needs me" Diego said while running, to go to Maddie.

"Then, he ditched" Andi said with hatred.

"Andi, come on its his girlfriend" Daniel said in a calm voice.

"A girl who I don't like. He always forgets us. He ditched us for Maddie. And I don't like it."

"Is the Andi Jealous? Do you like Diego" Daniel said with excitement.

Daniel always thought Diego and Andi were perfect for each other. But, then Diego and Maddie went out. But, he still think they are perfect for each other.

"No!" Andi yelled.

"Okay, lets practice. But, you know its true."

"Ughhh" Andi said while walking to the girl locker room to change."

Then, Andi came back, changed ready to Swim.

"Lets started Practicing."Andi said.

"Okay, chill." Daniel said.

While, Andi and Daniel were practicing for swimiming. Diego came back.

"Hey, Guys I'm back" Diego said.

"Hey"

But, Andi didn't said anything, just stayed there swimming.

"Andi, are you mad at me or something" Diego said.

"Oh, sorry do I know you." Andi said turning to Diego.

"Um, yes we are best friends." Diego said.

"Um, I'm sorry I think you are being confused. My only best Friends are Daniel and Emma."

"Come on Andi, Don't be like that" Diego said.

"No, I'm sorry but we aren't friends" Andi said with anger.

"Come on, Andi why are getting mad."

"I have a right to be mad. You just ditched us for Maddie. And I really don't know who you are. Where is the Diego I knew. The one that I used to play Zombie Apocalypse." Andi said with anger again.

With that she left.

Diego didn't want to lose Andi. When he didn't date Maddie, he had a tiny crush on Andi. And he kind of still does. But, he like Maddie so much.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**Will Diego break up with Maddie to be with Andi. Will he figure out how he really feels for Andi. Will Andi tell Diego that she likes him for a while? Will Maddie finds out? Will Diego lose Andi Forever? What will he do?**

**Hey, Guys. I'm very sorry that I haven't update for a long time. Well, my nephew broke my keyboard for my tablet. So, I need to talk to my mom, to see if she will brought me a new one. SO I forgot I had a computer which I can do it on. I was wondering if you guys will help me. LEAVE REQUEST of what YOU want? I need IDEAS. Like, if you want Andi and Diego to kiss. I will put it on there. ALL YOU HAVE TOO DO IS COMMENT OF YOUR REQUEST. OH and TO Be Continued thing was my Nephew's Idea.**


	5. Chapter 5

Diego went to Andi's House to see if, she was okay. But, also he didn't want to lose her.

Diego knocked on the door.

"Oh, Hi Diego." Mrs. Cruz said.

"Hi, Mrs. Cruz. I was wondering if, I can see Andi please." Diego said.

"Yes of course. Come In! She said. "She's in her room."

"Okay, thank you Mrs. Cruz."

Then, Diego went up to Andi's room. Her door was open. Diego saw Andi on her laptop. He knocked on the door. Andi's eyes met Diego's.

"What do you want" Andi said.

"I was checking if, you were okay." Diego said.

"I'm Okay. Now Leave!"

Diego was in the hallway of the house. So, Andi slam the door in his face. Diego knocked on the door.

"Andi, come on. Open the door. Why are you so mad at me?"

"NO! And, I'm not telling you."

"Andi, Come on! I don't want to lose you." Diego said. "Tell me why you are mad at me." He said a little louder.

"No!"

"Andi, I don't have time. I need to meet Maddie at her house."

"Then, go to Maddie. Since, you care about her more than me." Andi voice cracked at the last part. She was crying.

"Is that why you are mad at me. You think I care about Maddie more than you." Diego said. "Why would you think that?

"That's because you always hang out with Maddie more than me. You ditch me for Maddie."

"Well, you always hang out with Emma more than me. You ditch me for Emma." Diego said with angry tone. "So, why is this brothering you now?" He yelled.

"That's because I like you Diego." She yelled.

Diego was shocked.

"Just leave Diego! Don't ever talk to me. We aren't Friend anymore." Andi yelled.

Andi was sad. Diego was shocked. But, he was sad at the same time. Because, he just lost the girl, who was there for him. His Best Friend. Or was it more than a Best Friend.

_**To Be Continued...**_

**_Hey _****Guys! I'm so Sorry that I didn't update. But, I had a lot on my plate. Right, now I have a Concert this week and a carol for School. But, here is Chapter 5. If you have any ideas, of what you want in the story. Don't be afraid and comment. OR sent me a private message. Whatever is good for you. So, I don't know when I'm going to update. But, it will be somewhere on Saturday or Sunday. Okay, Back To the Story. ****_Diego just lost his best friend or was it more than Best Friend. Diego and Andi had a argument. The truth is that Andi was jealous and mad. SO, while they were having a argument, accidentally Confessed her feelings to Diego. Will Diego chose Andi or Maddie? Will Andi and Diego be just Best Friend? Or will they get together? Will they ever be close again? What will happen? COMMENT! FOLLOW! OR WHATEVER!_**


End file.
